Because It's You
by rizkaapamungkas
Summary: kisah pernikahan Kai dan Chanyeol. Pernikahan yang berjalan bukan atas kehendak mereka. Namun Kai mencintai Chanyeol. Tapi tidak dengan Chanyeol, ia sama sekali tak mencintai Kai. ChanKai slight ChanSooDLDR! YAOI / CHAPTER 5 IS UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Baecause It's You – prolog**

**Author: rizkaapamungkas**

**Main Casts: Park Chanyeol and Kim (Park) Jongin**

**Pair: ChanKai**

**Chanyeol x Kai**

**Chanyeol x Someone**

**Genre: Romance, Marriage Life, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated: T**

**Length: Chaptered**

_Summary:_

_Menikah dengan Chanyeol adalah keinginannya. Pemuda tampan nan tinggi yang sudah membuat Kai terjerat akan pesonanya. Kai tak pernah menyesal menikah dengan Chanyeol, meskipun Chanyeol tak pernah mencintainya akan tetap berusaha memperjuangkan cintanya untuk Chanyeol, ia yakin, suatu saat nanti Chanyeol akan mencintainya juga, meskipun Kai sedikit ragu akan pemikirannya itu. Karena itu dia –Chanyeol-. Jongin akan tetap bertahan berada di sisinya. _–Bad Summary-

_**HAPPY READING**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Prolog**_

"Park Chanyeol, bersediakah anda menjadi pendamping Kim Jongin, dalam suka maupun duka, sehat maupun sakit, kaya maupun miskin sampai maut memisahkan kalian" Chanyeol terdiam sangat lama enggan menjawabnya. Sedangkan namja di sampingnya menampilkan raut cemas.

"S-saya bersedia" jawab Chanyeol.

Sorot matanya pun sangat dingin, berbeda sekali dengan Kai, ia tersenyum hangat kearah tamu undangan.

"Kim Jongin, bersediakah anda menjadi pendamping Park Chanyeol, dalam suka maupun duka, sehat maupun sakit, kaya maupun miskin sampai maut memisahkan kalian"

"Saya bersedia" jawab Kai dengan semangat. Senyumannya masih tetap mengambang.

"Untuk ini saya nyatakan kalian sudah sah menjadi suami istri, Park Chanyeol, silahkan cium istri anda" Kai dan Chanyeol sama-sama bertatapan. Chanyeol menatap Kai dengan penuh kebencian. Kai lalu menunduk ditatap seperti itu.

"Aku hanya menciumu yah karena hal seperti ini, dan ingat, aku menciumu bukan karena aku mencintaimu, aku tetap membencimu Jongin" ujar Chanyeol berbisik di telinga Kai. Kai kembali menunduk, hatinya sakit diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Chanyeol.

CHU~

Chanyeol mencium kening Jongin kilat.

Setelah acara pernikahan mereka selesai, Chanyeol dan Jongin pun menuju rumah baru mereka yang sudah dibeli oleh orang tua Chanyeol.

"Di sini ada 2 buah kamar, kau boleh menggunakannya, kita tak mungkin tidur satu kamar, karena aku tak menginginkan itu" ujar Chanyeol kelewat dingin pada Kai.

"Arraseo" jawab Kai.

_**Lanjut atau End?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Because It's You Chap 1**

**Author: rizkaapamungkas**

**Main Casts: Park Chanyeol and Kim (Park) Jongin**

**Pair: ChanKai**

**Chanyeol x Kai**

**Chanyeol x Someone**

**Genre: Romance, Marriage Life, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated: T**

**Length: Chaptered**

_Summary:_

_Menikah dengan Chanyeol adalah keinginannya. Pemuda tampan nan tinggi yang sudah membuat Kai terjerat akan pesonanya. Kai tak pernah menyesal menikah dengan Chanyeol, meskipun Chanyeol tak pernah mencintainya akan tetap berusaha memperjuangkan cintanya untuk Chanyeol, ia yakin, suatu saat nanti Chanyeol akan mencintainya juga, meskipun Kai sedikit ragu akan pemikirannya itu. Karena itu dia –Chanyeol-. Jongin akan tetap bertahan berada di sisinya._–Bad Summary-

_**HAPPY READING**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 1**_

**KAI POV**

Aku mencintaimu. Sangat. Tapi terlalu sakit mengingat kenyataan bahwa kau tak pernah mencintaiku. Aku adalah istri dari Park Chanyeol. Pernikahan ini bukan kehendakku maupun kehendak dia, ini terjadi karena Hyungku yang bernama Baekhyun.

Satu bulan sebelum pernikahan Baekhyun hyung dan Chanyeol berjalan baik-baik saja, namun sebelum pernikahan akan dilaksanakan seminggu yang akan datang, Baekhyun hyung mengalami kecelakaan dan merenggut nyawanya. Hal itu sontak membuat Chanyeol tak terima, ia tak terima hyungku meninggal. Namun Chanyeol akhirnya menerimanya juga.

Berhubung undangan sudah disebar, keluargaku dan keluarganya memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar pernikahan Chanyeol tak jadi dibatalkan. Ide konyol muncul dari pemikiran Park Siwon, appa Chanyeol , agar Baekhyun hyung digantikan olehku. Orang tuaku juga setuju-setuju saja. Saat itu Chanyeol menolaknya mentah-mentah. Aku masih sangat ingat perkataan Chanyeol saat itu.

"Appa, aku lebih memilih menanggung malu karena aku tak jadi menikah daripada aku harus dinikahkan dengan Kim Jong In" aku sakit hati, tentu saja. Walau bagaimanapun juga sejak dulu aku sudah menaruh hatiku padanya. Namun aku harus menerima kenyataan pahit, bahwa hyungku adalah kekasihnya. Setelah dibujuk berkali-kali akhirnya Chanyeol menerimanya juga.

Aku sama sekali tak bahagia karena dia menerimanya begitu terpaksa. Selama menikah dengannya bukan kebahagiaanlah yang kudapat, hanya hinaan yang selalu kudapat. Chanyeol selalu membanding-bandingkan diriku dengan Baekhyun hyung. Aku tak bisa apa-apa selain menunduk, biarlah dia menghinaku apa sampai aku benar-benar tak kuat untuk hidup bersamanya.

Dia menganggapku seolah pembantu, tapi kalau di depan orang tua kami dia akan berpura-pura cinta dan menyayangiku.

**AUTHOR POV**

Kai bangun tepat pukul 5 pagi. seperti biasanya, dia bangun untuk membuatkan sarapan untuk suaminya. Setelah mandi, Kai segera turun menuju dapur. Kai memang tak pandai memasak, ia hanya bisa memasak masakan sederhana saja. Kai berencana memasak Nasi Goreng, ini pertama kalinya. Kemarin ia belajar dengan salah satu maid di rumahnya.

Setelah jadi, Kai segera menuju kamar Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-ssi, bangunlah, mandi lalu sarapan" Chanyeol yang ternyata sudah bangun pun langsung menuju kamar mandi.

"Ne" jawabnya singkat. Kai tersenyum mendengar jawaban Chanyeol.

Kai turun lagi ke bawah menuju meja makan. Selang beberapa menit Chanyeol pun menghampiri Kai di meja makan.

"Ah, aku ambilkan ne?" Kai lalu mengambilkan nasi goreng dan menaruhnya di hadapan Chanyeol. Hanya tatapan datar yang Kai dapat.

Chanyeol mulai menyuapkan nasi goreng buatan Kai.

"Bagaimana Chanyeol-ssi rasanya?" Tanya Kai hati-hati.

"Kau mau meracuniku eoh?" Kai menunduk, pasti rasanya sangat jauh dengan yang Chanyeol harapkan.

"M-mian" Kai menunduk minta maaf.

"Jika kau tak bisa memasak, kau boleh menyuruh maid yang ada disini untuk memasak, cepat ambilkan tas kerja dan dasiku yang masih ada di kamar" Kai hanya menurut, dia barlari ke atas kamar Chanyeol. Kai kembali ke meja makan sambil membawa tas kerja dan dasi Chanyeol.

"Pakaikan" perintah Chanyeol pada Kai. kai mulai memakaikan dasi untuknya.

Setelah memakaikan dasi unyuk Chanyeol, Chanyeol segera mengambil tasnya dan melesat pergi tanpa mengucapkan satu kata pun untuk Kai. Kai menghela nafasnya, lagi-lagi seperti ini. Kai pun membereskan piring yang ada di meja makan.

**Chanyeol POV**

Aku sangat membenci namja yang menjabat sebagai istriku. Bagaimana aku tidak membencinya, bahkan dia tak bisa memasak. Hal sepele memang. Mungkin kurang lebih satu tahun aku menikah dengannya, tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa aku suka dengannya. Namun kenapa ia masih tetap bertahan, aku tahu dia mencintaiku, karena aku tak pernah sengaja membaca buku diarynya.

Isinya serba diriku, dari awal halaman sampai akhir, ia selalu menulis tentangku yang katanya begitu cuek. Aku masa bodo dengan perasaannya, aku ingin sekali dia menyerah, dan meminta cerai padaku.

"Yeol" aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada Kris.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku padanya.

"Bagaimana istrimu, apakah dia betah dengan namja brengsek sepertimu?" aku memutarkan bola mataku malas.

"Dia baik-baik saja, kenapa?" jawabku ketus.

"Apa dia sudah tahu bahwa kau sudah memiliki kekasih?" aku terdiam.

Jika Kai mengetahuiku bahwa aku sudah memiliki kekasih, itu kesempatan bagus. Berarti Kai akan membenciku. Lalu lama-kelamaan dia akan menyerah, dan meminta cerai padaku. Aku bersmirk ria.

"Belum" jawabku singkat.

"Jika tahu kau sudah memiliki kekasih bagaimana?"

"Apa paduliku? Dia bahkan sudah tahu bahwa aku sama sekali tak mencintinya. Ini kesempatan bagus Kris" jawabku. Kulihat Kris mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kesempatan bagus apanya, bodoh?"

"Dia akan membenciku, lalu dia menyerah, kemudian dia akan minta cerai padaku, bukankah itu bagus Kris?" kulihat Kris membelalakkan matanya mendengar ucapanku.

"Kau sungguh bodoh Yeol, bagaimana mungkin kau menyia-nyiakan namja manis seperti Kai?" sekarang giliranku yang membelalakkan mataku tak percaya.

"Kau gila Kris! Manis darimananya? Dia bahkan persis seperti pembantu"

"Suatu saat kau akan menyesal telah mengatakan itu Yeol" aku tertawa. Menyesal katanya? Tidak akan.

**KAI POV**

Aku menunggu Chanyeol pulang. Hampir jam sebelas malam tapi kenapa dia belum pulang juga yah. Aku setia menunggunya di sofa ruang tamu. Bahkan makan malam yang sudah kubuatkan untuknya tampak sudah dingin. Padahal aku membuatnya susah payah tadi.

**TIN TIN**

Aku mendengar bunyi klakson mobil. Aku berdoa semoga itu Chanyeol. Perlahan kubuka pintu depan rumahku.

**KLEK**

Aku melihat Chanyeol yang sedang berjalan menghampiriku, tidak, maksudnya masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Chanyeol-ssi, kenapa kau baru pulang?" tanyaku hati-hati. Sepertinya dia akan menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Kau mau tahu alasanku baru pulang? Aku habis kencan dengan kekasihku, apa kau puas?"

**DEG**

Aku sejenak menetralkan nafasku yang naik turun satelah mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Apa aku tak salah dengar? Dia kencan? Aku melirik Chanyeol yang sudah pergi. Aku menghela nafas. Kenapa aku tak bisa membencinya? Malah semakin hari aku semakin mencintainya. Kututup pintu depan, lalu beranjak menuju kamar Chanyeol.

**TOK TOK**

Ku ketuk pelan pintu kamar Chanyeol. Namun dia tak menyahut.

"Chanyeol-ssi, apa kau belum makan malam? Aku sudah membuatkan makan malam untukmu, makanlah" ujarku pelan di ambang pintu kamarnya.

"Aku sudah makan di luar tadi dengan Kekasihku, makanannya juga lebih enak dari masakan buatanmu" aku tersentak dengan jawabannya. Namun aku bisa apa? Aku hanyalah namja lemah yang hanya bisa mengemis cinta pada seorang Park Chanyeol. Aku melangkahkan kakiku pergi dari depan pintu kamar Chanyeol.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju meja makan. Kupandangi makanan yang sudah susah payah kubuat. Aku mencoba untuk menghabiskan makananku. Perlahan aku menyuapkan ayam goreng ke dalam mulutku. Rasanya tidak terlalu buruk menurutku.

Aku tersenyum pahit kala mengingat bahwa Chanyeol belum pernah sekalipun memakan masakan buatanku apabila masuk waktu jam makan malam, tapi entah kenapa aku terus saja memasaknya, walau akhirnya makanan tak bersalah itu harus masuk ke dalam tong sampah.

"Chanyeol-ssi sebenarnya kau menganggapku apa?"

"Aku menganggapmu adalah pembantu boros yang suka sekali membuang-buang uang untuk membeli berbagai macam sayuran maupun daging untuk dimasak, lalu setelah itu membuangnya"

**DEG**

Aku kenal sekali dengan suara ini. Aku sangat mengenalnya, suara ini adalah milik Park Chanyeol.

Aku menoleh menghadapnya. Kulihat matanya yang memandangku tak suka. Aku kembali menunduk.

"Baiklah, aku akan memakan ini semua, agar kau tak menyebutku pembantu yang suka membuang makanan" aku mulai melahap makanan yang terhidang di hadapanku.

"Selain boros, kau juga rakus" ucapnya. Aku mulai geram sendiri.

"Apa yang kau inginkan Park Chanyeol-ssi?" tanyaku padanya.

"Kau ingin aku jawab apa hah? Aku hanya ingin kau lenyap dari dunia ini, aku membencimu" setelah mengatakan itu, Chanyeol langsung pergi dari hadapanku.

Aku mulai membuang makanan yang telah kubuat ke dalam tempat sampah. Hatiku sangat sakit.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kamarku sendiri. Aku membaringkan tubuhku di kasur empuk milikku. Aku mengambil ponselku untuk menghubungi Sehun.

"_Halo Kai~"_

"_Sehun"_

"_Ne"_

"_Apa besok kau sibuk?"_

"_Tidak, kenapa?"_

"_Bisakah besok kita bertemu di kedai Coffee milik Jung ahjusi?"_

"_Bisa, jam berapa?"_

"_3 Sore"_

"_Baiklah, aku tutup dulu"_

**TUT TUT TUT**

Sambungan telepon antara aku dan Sehun pun terputus. Aku menatap dinding-dinding kamarku.

"Chanyeol pasti sangat tertekan menikah denganku"

"Tapi kenapa dia tak minta cerai"

"Tapi aku tak ingin bercerai dengan Chanyeol, meskipun dia sagat membenciku, bahkan dia sudah memiliki kekasih"

"Haah" aku menghela nafasku. Besok adalah anniversary pernikahanku dengan Chanyeol yang pertama. Tapi apakah dia ingat? Aku yakin seratus persen dia tak akan ingat. Dulu waktu aku masih kecil, aku ingin sekali menikah dengan orang yang kucintai dan tentunya mencintaiku.

Namun tuhan tak menghendaki. Aku menikah dengan orang yang kucintai namun dia tak mencintaiku. Kulirik jam dinding yang berada di kamarku.

"pukul 12 malam ternyata, pantas saja aku sudah sangat mengantuk, hoaamm~~" aku mulai menarik selimut. Perlahan aku menutup mataku untuk menuju ke alam mimpi.

**AUTHOR POV**

Kai terbangun sangat pagi, saat ini pukul 4 pagi.

"Jam berapa ini? Jam 4 ternyata" gumam Kai tak jelas. Kai memutuskan untuk melanjutkan tidurnya lagi, namun sial, ia sama sekali tak bisa tidur.

"Menyebalkan! Padahal aku ingin kembali tidur, hei mata, mengantuklah" ujar Kai sebal.

Kai kemudian beranjak dari ranjangnya menuju ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh mukanya. Setelah membasuh mukanya, Kai kembali ke dalam kamarnya. Ia mulai terisak saat melihat foto pernikahannya dengan Chanyeol. Terlihat Kai yang sangat bahagia, namun berbeda dengan Chanyeol, ia menampakkan wajahnya yang terlihat sangat muram.

"Hiks Chanyeol tak bisakah hiks kau mencintaiku barang hiks satu detik pun hiks" Kai terisak dengan memeluk lututnya. Kai lalu menghapus air matanya dengan kasar. Ia kemudian mengambil binder lalu menulis sesuatu.

_Hai Park Chanyeol. Kau tahu tidak hari ini hari apa? Jika kau tahu hari ini hari apa aku sangat bahagia, setidaknya kau mengingatnya. Namun jika kau tak ingat aku tak apa, karena aku akan memberitahukannya ini adalah hari anniversary pernikahan kita yang pernikahan kita akan tetap utuh sampai kapanpun. Aku mencintaimu Park …_

_Park Jongin_

Kai tersenyum geli membuatnya. Kai sengaja membuatnya untuk diberikannya pada Chanyeol.

"Aku harap kau membacanya Chanyeol" Kai tersenyum lagi. Tak terasa sudah pukul 5 pagi, Kai segera mandi dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk suaminya meskipun ia tahu bahwa Chanyeol akan mencela masakannya lagi.

"Aku takut Chanyeol akan mencela masakanku lagi, lebih baik aku kasih dia susu dan roti saja" gumam Kai. ia akhirnya hanya menyiapkan roti tawar dan susu untuk Chanyeol. Kai melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar suaminya.

**TOK TOK**

Kai mengetuk pintu kamar Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-ssi bangunlah" ujar Kai.

"Ne" jawab Chanyeol singkat. Kai masih setia menunggu Chanyeol membukakan pintu untuknya. Lama pastinya, karena Chanyeol sedang mandi.

**KLEK**

"Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Chanyeol dingin pada Kai.

"Tidak, aku hanya sedang menunggumu, aku sudah menyiapkan roti dan susu untukmu, untuk kali ini saja makanlah" jawab Kai.

"Oh, ambilkan dasi dan Tas kerjaku" Kai hanya mengangguk. Chanyeol sudah turun ke bawah, lalu Kai masuk ke dalam kamar suaminya. Mengambil dasi dan tas kerja Chanyeol. Kai menaruh kertas yang sudah ada tulisannya ke dalam tas kerja milik Chanyeol. Setelah menaruhnya, Kai segera beranjak dari kamar Chanyeol. Ia lalu turun ke bawah.

Kai tersenyum saat mendapati Chanyeol yang sedang memakan rotinya.

"Chanyeol-ssi, ini tasnya" ujar Kai basa-basi.

"Taruh saja" setelah selesai memakan rotinya, Chanyeol segera meminum susunya.

"Pakaikan ini" Chanyeol menyodorkan dasinya kepada Kai. Kai meresponnya dengan senyuman.

Kai mengambil dasi Chanyeol lalu memakaikannya kepada sang pemilik dasi.

"Gomawo" ucap Chanyeol singkat.

"Ne" jawab Kai.

"Aku berangkat" Kai mengangguk. Lalu ikut melangkah ke depan untuk melihat kepergian sang suami.

Setelah kepergian Chanyeol, Kai segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya untuk bersih-bersih.

**CHANYEOL POV**

Setelah sampai di kantor, aku segera masuk ke dalam ruang kerjaku. Aku mulai membuka tasku untuk menandatangani berkas-berkas yang belum sempat aku tanda tangani kemarin. Aku bingung saat melihat sebuah kertas terselip diantara banyaknya berkas-berkas kantorku.

Aku mulai membacanya.

_Hai Park Chanyeol. Kau tahu tidak hari ini hari apa? Jika kau tahu hari ini hari apa aku sangat bahagia, setidaknya kau mengingatnya. Namun jika kau tak ingat aku tak apa, karena aku akan memberitahukannya ini adalah hari anniversary pernikahan kita yang pernikahan kita akan tetap utuh sampai kapanpun. Aku mencintaimu Park …_

_Park Jongin_

Ternyata ini dari Kai. hari ini anniversary pernikahanku dengan Kai rupanya. Aku sama sekali tak tertarik dengan begituan. Apa pentingnya coba ck! Aku membuang kertas yang diberi Kai untukku. Itu sama sekali tidak penting, pernikahan yang tidak penting lebih tepatnya. Dia benar-benar mencintaiku ternyata. Apa aku menyia-nyiakan orang yang mencintaiku?

Haha bahkan banyak sekali namja dan yeoja yang mengemis cinta kepadaku, tak terkecuali namja bodoh yang menjabat sebagai istriku, meskipun aku tak pernah menganggapnya istriku.

"Dasar Kim Jongin bodoh! Sampai kapan pun aku tak akan sudi untuk mencintaimu, aku tak akan sudi menganggapmu sebagai istriku, kau jangan terlalu berharap Kim Jongin" ujarku.

**AUTHOR POV**

Seorang namja manis sedang duduk di salah satu kursi yang berada di kedai Coffee yang sering namja manis itu menyebutnya Kedai Coffee Jung Ahjusshi. Sesekali namja itu menyeruput minuman favoritnya itu.

"Park Jongin" panggil namja tampan itu pada Jongin. Jongin pun menoleh lalu tersenyum.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Bagaimana? Jelekkah? Kritik dan saran author terima kok, asal jangan jadi sider, okai?**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Because It's You Chap 2**

**Author: rizkaapamungkas**

**Main Casts: Park Chanyeol and Kim (Park) Jongin**

**Pair: ChanKai**

**Chanyeol x Kai**

**Chanyeol x Kyungsoo**

**Genre: Romance, Marriage Life, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated: T**

**Length: Chaptered**

_Summary:_

_Menikah dengan Chanyeol adalah keinginannya. Pemuda tampan nan tinggi yang sudah membuat Kai terjerat akan pesonanya. Kai tak pernah menyesal menikah dengan Chanyeol, meskipun Chanyeol tak pernah mencintainya sekalipun. kai akan tetap berusaha memperjuangkan cintanya untuk Chanyeol, ia yakin, suatu saat nanti Chanyeol akan mencintainya juga, meskipun Kai sedikit ragu akan pemikirannya itu. Karena itu dia –Chanyeol-. Jongin akan tetap bertahan berada di sisinya._–Bad Summary-

_**HAPPY READING**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Prev Chap_

_Seorang namja manis sedang duduk di salah satu kursi yang berada di kedai Coffee yang sering namja manis itu menyebutnya Kedai Coffee Jung Ahjusshi. Sesekali namja itu menyeruput minuman favoritnya itu._

"_Park Jongin" panggil namja tampan itu pada Jongin. Jongin pun menoleh lalu tersenyum._

**Chapter 2**

"Sehun" jawab Jongin. namja yang bernama Sehun pun duduk tepat di hadapan Jongin.

"Kau mau pesan apa?" Tanya Jongin pada Sehun.

"Apa di sini ada bubble tea?" Jongin terkekeh mendengar jawaban Sehun.

"Tentu ada, meskipun ini kedai Coffee, namun di sini juga menyediakan seperti semisal makanan dan berbagai macam minuman, jadi tinggal memesan, bukankah kau sering kemari Sehun?"

"Hahaha ne Jongin"

Sehun lalu memesan Bubble tea kesukaannya.

"Bagaimana perkembangan rumah tanggamu dengan Chanyeol?" Tanya Sehun.

"entahlah Hun, sama sekali tak ada perubahan" jawab Jongin sedih.

"Kau harus sabar Jongin"

"Ne Hun,bagaimana kandungan Lulu gege?" Tanya Jongin pada Sehun.

"Kandungan istriku baik-baik saja" jawabnya.

"Syukurlah, sudah memasuki bulan ke berapa?"

"7 bulan Jong" Jongin mengangguk mengerti.

"Kau sangat beruntung Hun memiliki Lulu gege, dia namja yang special karena bisa mengandung"

Sehun terkekeh mendengar ucapan Jongin.

"Hei bukankah kau juga special, kau juga memiliki rahim Jongin" Jongin hanya tersenyum getir.

"Bahkan suamiku saja belum pernah menyentuhku" Sehun menatap sedih Jongin. walau bagaimana pun juga, Jongin adalah sahabatnya sejak masih kecil.

Sehun meraih tangan Jongin.

"Jong, jika kau sudah tak kuat dengannya, tinggalkanlah, masih banyak namja baik-baik selain Chanyeol, aku tak ingin melihatmu terus merasakan kesedihan, dan lagi, hari ini adalah hari peringatan pernikahanmu dengan Chanyeol, aku sangat yakin, ia tak akan mengingat hari yang sangat penting bagimu"

"T-tapi aku m-mencintainya" jawab Jongin bergetar. Sehun menghela nafasnya kasar. Pasti seperti ini jawaban Jongin. ia sudah buta akan cinta.

"Baiklah aku mengerti, aku harap Chanyeol cepat menyadari bahwa dia juga mencintaimu Jongin" jongin mengangguk. Pesanan Sehun pun datang. Ia mulai menyeruput minuman kesukaannya itu.

"Sehun" panggil Jongin.

"Ne?" jawabnya.

"Lulu gege memberimu hadiah apa saat kalian merayakan anniversary pernikahan kalian?" Tanya Jongin malu-malu.

"Dia selalu memberiku cake berbentuk hati, apa kau akan memberi hadiah untuk Chanyeol?" Jongin mengangguk.

"Semoga Chanyeol menerimanya" Jongin tersenyum hangat kearah Sehun.

"ne, makasih atas waktunya Hun, ini sudah menjelang malam, lebih baik kita pulang"

Sehun mengangguk meng'iya'kan ajakan Jongin untuk pulang.

"Mau kuantar?" tawar Sehun pada Jongin.

"Ani, aku akan naik Taxi"

"Baiklah, aku duluan" Jongin mengangguk.

Setelah kepergian Sehun, Jongin mampir di toko Cake yang berada tepat di samping kedai Coffee milik Jung Ahjusshi.

Ia membeli Cake berbentuk hati. Jongin tersenyum membayangkan Chanyeol akan menerimanya, dan menghabiskan cakenya bersamanya.

Setelah membeli Cake, Jongin menunggu taxi. Kebetulan ada taxi yang sedang lewat, ia segera memberhentikan taxi tersebut. Jongin segera masuk saat Taxi tersebut berhenti tepat di hadapannya.

"Mau kemana anak muda?" Tanya sopir Taxi tersebut. Jongin tak menjawab pertanyaan sopir tersebut, ia malah memeberi selembar kertas yang berisikan alamat rumahnya. Sopir itu pun mengangguk.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama 15 menit, Jongin sampai sudah di rumahnya. Mobil Chanyeol terparkir sembarangan di halaman rumah milik mereka. Jongin tahu, Chanyeol sudah pulang. Dengan langkah tergesa, ia masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Chanyeol aku pu-"

**JONGIN POV**

**DEG**

Aku menajamkan pendegaranku.

"B-bukankah i-itu s-suara desahan?"

"Chaannhh ahh yeollhh eungg le-lebihh ahh chepathh ahh"

Aku lalu menuju kamar Chanyeol. Pikiranku berkecamuk. Hatiku sakit sekali.

**KLEK**

Aku berhasil membuka pintu kamar Chanyeol.

**DEG DEG**

Air mataku jatuh dengan sendirinya.

"Chanyeol" panggilku lirih. Seorang namja yang lebih kecil dari Chanyeol sedang memposisikan dirinya menungging. Dengan Chanyeol yang menghentakan kebanggaannya ke dalam hole milik namja itu. Aku berlari menjauh dari kamar Chanyeol. Hatiku sakit sangat sakit. Aku berlari menuju kamarku sendiri. Aku terus terusan memukul dadaku, karena sakit yang kurasakan tak kunjung hilang.

**AUTHOR POV**

"Chanyeol, siapa namja tadi?" Tanya namja bermata bulat itu pada Park Chanyeol.

"Dia istriku Kyungsoo-ya" mata itu semakin lebar saat Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa Jongin adalah istrinya.

"Kenapa kau tak bilang jika kau sudah menikah Chanyeol?" Tanya namja yang diyakini bernama Kyungsoo dengan geram.

"Aku tak sempat mengatakannya padamu sayang, tapi kau tenang saja, aku tak pernah mencintainya"

Jawab Chanyeol sambil mendekap Kyungsoo mesra.

"Kau tak mencintainya, tapi kau sering mencicipi tubuhnya 'kan?" Tanya Kyungsoo kesal.

"Hahaha kau lucu sekali sayang, aku sama sekali belum pernah menyentuhnya, berciuman dengannya saja aku belum pernah"jawab Chanyepl sambil tertawa.

"Jinjja?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Lalu kenapa ia bisa bertahan denganmu?"

"Dia sangat mencintaiku hahaha, padahal aku tak pernah mencintainya barang satu detik pun"

"Kasihan sekali dia hahaha"

"Sebentar lagi dia pasti memintai cerai padaku, dan kita akan hidup bahagia Kyungsoo-ya"

"Pastinya, Chanyeol aku sangat terganggu dengan suara tangisan itu"

'Arrggh pasti Jongin menangis! Dasar namja cengeng!' batin Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberinya peringatan untuknya agar tak menangis lagi"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Chanyeol melepaskan dekapannya pada Kyungsoo. Lalu beranjak dari kamarnya menuju kamar Jongin.

"Berhenti menangis pabbo!" ucap Chanyeol dingin.

"Chanyeol" ucap Jongin serak karena tangisannya.

"Apakah ini adalah sebuah kado terindah untukku di hari peringatan pernikahan kita, aku sangat terharu Chan, aku tahu kau tak mencintaku, tapi menjaga perasaanku saja apa kau juga tak bisa?" Tanya Jongin sedih pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terdiam tak menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. ada rasa sedikit bersalah dengannya.

Sejahat apapun Chanyeol, ia masih memiliki hati. Namun egonya yang menyuruh agar jangan pernah kasihan terhadap Jongin.

"Bilang pada orang tuaku dan orang tuamu bahwa aku akan menikah lagi dengan Kyungsoo, namja yang sudah kusetubuhi tadi"

**NYUT**

Sebenarnya Chanyeol manusia atau apa? Ia sama sekali tak memiliki hati. Setelah menorehkan luka yang begitu dalam, ia kembali menorehkan luka lagi. Jongin kembali meneteskan air matanya.

"Kenapa harus aku yang bilang pada mereka? Kenapa tak kau saja?"

Chanyeol mendekati Jongin lalu menjambak rambutnya dengan kasar. Lalu melepaskannya dengan kasar, membuat kepala Jongin membentur dinding.

**DUG**

"Aww appo" jongin meringis kesakitan.

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu, apa yang membuatmu bertahan denganku? Apa tidak ada satu orang pun yang mau menikahimu Sehingga kau masih bertahan di sisiku? Atau lebih singkatnya kau tak laku?!" ucap Chanyeol sarkatis. Jongin mencoba menahan tangisannya yang semakin menjadi.

"Jawab aku!" Chanyeol kembali membenturkan kepala Jongin ke dinding.

"Karena a-aku m-mencin-taimu" Chanyeol tersenyum remeh.

"Lalu kau akan berpikiran bahwa suatu saat nanti aku juga akan memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu? Mencintaimu begitu? Hahaha kau lucu sekali hahaha"

"Jangan lupa, besok bilang pada orang tua ku dan orang tuamu, bahwa aku akan menikahi Kyungsoo"

lanjutnya.

**BLAM**

Chanyeol menutup pintu kamar Jongin kasar. Jongin kembali terisak, hidupnya sangat hancur setelah ia menikah dengan Chanyeol.

Jongin memandang cake berbentuk hati yang masih setia berada di genggamannya dengan miris. Apa yang ia bayangkan tentang Chanyeol yang akan memakan cake ini salah besar. Ia mengambil Cake itu lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Chanyeol.

**TOK TOK**

"Chanyeol-ssi, tolong buka pintunya" ucap Jongin di ambang pintu kamar milik suaminya.

"Masuk saja" ucap suara berat yang diyakini Jongin milik Chanyeol.

**KRIET**

Jongin pun akhirnya masuk ke dalam kamar suaminya.

Matanya memanas, hatinya terlampau sakit melihat orang yang sangat dicintainya sedang tidur di ranjang bersama orang lain, bahkan parahnya ia tak mengenalnya siapa namja itu. Kyungsoo sedikit melirik Jongin. kyungsoo menyunggingkan smirknya.

"Chanyeol, ahh milikmu bergesekkan dengan milikku uuhh.." ucap Kyungsoo menggoda Chanyeol.

"Ah yeobo, kau ingin lagi?" Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk. Jongin segera keluar dari kamar Chanyeol. Ia tak tahan. Bahkan ia yang istrinya sendiri belum pernah Chanyeol sentuh.

'Apa Chanyeol begitu jijik kepadaku?' batin Jongin miris. Ia lagi-lagi meneteskan air matanya. Jongin segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya, dan merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang.

Lalu dengan perlahan ia memejamkan matanya untuk tidur.

**JONGIN POV**

Hari ini rencananya aku akan ke rumah mertuaku. Yah aku akan mengatakan apa yang Chanyeol perintahkan kepadaku tadi malam. Aku bangun pagi-pagi untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk Chanyeol. Aku mencoba memasak nasi goreng kimchi untuk Chanyeol. Semoga dia suka.

"Apa kau yang bernama Jongin?" aku menoleh mendapati Kyungsoo.

Aku hanya mengangguk. Aku akui bahwa Kyungsoo memang sangat imut manis dan cantik, yah meskipun ia seorang namja. Jadi tak heran jika Chanyeol menyukai Kyungsoo yang bisa dikatakan nyaris sempurna itu.

"Oh kau sedang memasak untukku dan Chanyeol?" lagi-lagi aku hanya mengangguk.

"Apa kau bisu?" 'Ya tuhan kenapa mulutnya sangat pedas?' batinku.

"Aniya" jawabku.

"Aku kira kau bisu, yah dari tadi kau hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan, maka dari itu aku mengira kau bisu, ah abaikan, masak yang enak eoh!" setelah mengatakan itu, Kyungsoo pergi ke kamar mandi.

Aku mulai menghidangkan nasi gorengnya dan menaruhnya di meja makan.

**TAP TAP TAP**

Kulihat Chanyeol yang sedang berjalan di tangga menuju ke meja makan.

"Ah yeobo, kau sudah rapi ternyata" Kyungsoo segera mengahampiri Chanyeol dan memeluknya.

Ya Tuhan, kenapa sakit sekali?

**AUTHOR POV**

"Ambilkan untukku dan Kyungsoo" perintah Chanyeol pada Kai. kai hanya menurut.

"Bisakah kau pergi dari sini? Aku hanya tak berselera kalau kau ada di hadapanku" hati Kai mencelos.

"Iya, kau hanya akan menjadi pengganggu kami" imbuh Kyungsoo. Mau tak mau Kai pergi dari hadapan mereka. Membawa sepiring nasi goreng untuk dimakannya sendiri di belakang rumahnya.

Kai melahap nasi gorengnya dengan brutal. Emosinya sedang memuncak.

'Kenapa dulu tak aku terima saja lamaran dari sahabatku , Oh Sehun' pikiran Kai berkecamuk. Hidupnya sangat menderita selama setahun belakangan ini.

**TING NONG**

Kai tersentak. bel rumahnya berbunyi, menandakan ada tamu. Ia segera menaruh piringnya dan beranjak ke depan. Kai sedikit melirik Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang sedang bermesraan. Ia tak peduli sekarang.

**CKLEK**

Pintu terbuka. Kai tersentak, karena yang datang adalah appa mertuanya. Kai segera menunduk sopan.

"Appa, silahkan masuk" Appa Chanyeol pun segera masuk.

"Dimana Chanyeol?" Tanya Park Siwon. Kai bingung mau menjawab apa. Kai tahu sekali, appa mertuanya pasti akan sangat marah kalau melihat Chanyeol sedang bersama Kyungsoo.

Kai menggigit bibirnya takut.

"Kai, di mana Chanyeol?" tanyanya lagi.

"D-di ruang makan, d-dia sedang sarapan" jawab Kai terbata. Park Siwon melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang makan rumah Chanyeol dan Kai.

Siwon mentap dua sejoli yang sedang suap-suapan dengan marah.

**PLAK**

Siwon tiba-tiba menampar Chanyeol. Chanyeol menoleh, siapa yang berani menamparnya. Jantungnya hampir copot setelah mengetahui appanyalah yang menamparnya.

"JADI SELAMA INI PERBUATANMU HUH? MEMPERMAINKAN HATI JONGIN? SIAPA NAMJA JALANG INI?!"

**PLAK**

Siwon kembali menampar Chanyeol.

"Appa hentikan!" Kai tiba-tiba menahan tangan Siwon yang hendak menampar pipi Chanyeol lagi. Kyungsoo menatap appa Chanyeol takut-takut.

Sedangkan Chanyeol membalas tatapan tajam appanya.

"Dia kekasihku? Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol tenang.

"LALU KAU MENGANGGAP KAI APAMU HUH?!"

"budakku"

"Hiks hiks" Kai menangis. Ia terlampau sakit hanya untuk menahan cairannya agar tidak turun.

**PLAK**

Siwon kembali menampar Chanyeol.

"TERUS PUKUL AKU APPA! TERUS!"

**PLAK PLAK PLAK**

"hiks appa kumohon hentikan hiks, kasihan Chanyeol hiks, sudut bibirnya berdarah hiks hiks"

"Apa kau sangat mencintai namja brengsek ini Kai?" Kai hanya mengangguk.

"aku ingin menikahi Kyungsoo, namja yang ada di sebelahku"

ucap Chanyeol membuat Siwon menggertakkan giginya marah.

"APA YANG KAU KATAKAN HUH? KAU INGIN MENIKAHINYA? APPA TIDAK SETUJU" Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Dia sedang hamil anakku"

**DEG DEG DEG**

Kai menatap Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo tak percaya.

"DASAR ANAK KURANG AJAR!"

**PLAK PLAK PLAK**

"hiks hiks hiks" Kai hanya bisa menangis.

"KENAPA KAU MELAKUKANNYA HUH?!" Tanya Siwon marah.

"Karena Kai tak bisa hamil" jawab Chanyeol yang membuat Kai tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi selain menangis.

"Bukankah Kai memiliki rahim?" Tanya Siwon curiga. Chanyeol menatap Kai tajam.

"Ap-appa, Chanyeol memang hiks benar, meskipun a-aku memiliki rahim hiks, n-namun aku tak b-bisa hiks hamil hiks" Siwon mengelus punggung Kai lembut.

"Chanyeol pernah menyentuhmu 'kan?" Kai mengangguk.

Meskipun kenyataannya Chanyeol tak pernah menyentuhnya barang sedetikpun, Kai berusaha agar Chanyeol tak marah lagi kepadanya.

"Apa kau ingin memiliki anak?" Tanya Siwon pada Chanyeol.

"Tentu appa, mana ada suami yang tidak menginginkan anak dari seorang istrinya"

"Kenapa kau harus melakukan ini? Kau dan Kai boleh saja mengadopsi anak, karena kenyataan bahwa Kai tak bisa hamil" Chanyeol terdiam tak merespon ucapan appanya.

**To be Continued**

**Di chapter 1 ada yang bingung sama jalan ceritanya yah T.T entah kenapa kok wordnya ngilang tiba-tiba, berbeda dengan yang ada di laptop Riz -_- biasalah, ffn sering error gitu, reviewnya juga ada yang ga masuk T.T haaah ya sudah, review tetep ditunggu.**

**Promot dulu ahh…**

**Follow me on twitter**

** barocsw92 _ Mention aja, dijamin pasti follback kok **


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Because It's You Chap 3**

**Author: rizkaapamungkas**

**Main Casts: Park Chanyeol, Kim (Park) Jongin, Do Kyungsoo**

**Pair: ChanKai Slight ChanSoo**

**Chanyeol x Kai**

**Chanyeol x Kyungsoo**

**Genre: Romance, Marriage Life, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated: T**

**Length: Chaptered**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**PREV CHAP**_

"_Bukankah Kai memiliki rahim?" Tanya Siwon curiga. Chanyeol menatap Kai tajam._

"_Ap-appa, Chanyeol memang hiks benar, meskipun a-aku memiliki rahim hiks, n-namun aku tak b-bisa hiks hamil hiks" Siwon mengelus punggung Kai lembut._

"_Chanyeol pernah menyentuhmu 'kan?" Kai mengangguk._

_Meskipun kenyataannya Chanyeol tak pernah menyentuhnya barang sedetikpun, Kai berusaha agar Chanyeol tak marah lagi kepadanya._

"_Apa kau ingin memiliki anak?" Tanya Siwon pada Chanyeol._

"_Tentu appa, mana ada suami yang tidak menginginkan anak dari seorang istrinya"_

"_Kenapa kau harus melakukan ini? Kau dan Kai boleh saja mengadopsi anak, karena kenyataan bahwa Kai tak bisa hamil" Chanyeol terdiam tak merespon ucapan appanya._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**CHAPTER 3**

"Aku hanya ingin anak itu adalah hasil darah dagingku dengan istriku, appa" ujar Chanyeol kepada Siwon appa.

"Tapi apa kau yakin akan menikahi **namja jalang** itu?" Tanya Siwon dengan penekanan di kata 'namja jalang'

"Berhenti menyebutnya jalang, appa!" bela Chanyeol pada Kyungsoo yang hendak menangis.

"Itu julukan yang menurutku sangat pantas untuknya, bagaimana bisa ada seorang namja yang menggoda namja lain yang bahkan sudah menikah?"

"Hiks hiks" Kyungsoo menangis.

Kai lalu menghampiri Kyungsoo dan memeluknya.

"Kyungsoo-ssi, berhenti menangis ne?" ujar Kai pada Kyungsoo sambil memeluk namja itu.

'Dasar! Sok cari muka saja Jongin itu' batin Chanyeol geram.

"Kai apa yang kau lakukan pada namja jalang itu? Seharusnya kau membencinya" ujar Siwon pada Kai.

"Aku tidak bisa berbuat jahat pada seseorang, appa" jawab Kai sambil tersenyum.

"Appa sangat beruntung memiliki menantu sepertimu Kai, kau sangat baik, bagaikan malaikat" Siwon memuji Kai.

"Ahh aku tak sebaik yang appa kira" Siwon pun tersenyum simpul kepada Kai.

"Dan kau Yeol! Appa tidak akan menyetujuimu menikah dengan namja jalang itu tanpa persetujuan Eommamu, eomma Kai serta appa Kai!" setelah mengatakan itu, Siwon menghampiri Kai lalu memeluknya.

"Appa mencintaimu, jaga kesehatan, jika Chanyeol berbuat kasar kepadamu, kau harus melapor kepada appa, apa kau mengerti?" Kai hanya mengangguk.

Siwon melepaskan pelukannya pada Kai, dan mengusak rambut Kai sayang.

"Appa pulang dulu"

"Ne appa, hati-hati di jalan, Kai mencintai appa" Siwon mengangguk, lalu pergi dari rumah pasangan ChanKai, Kai mengantar Siwon appa sampai depan pintu.

Kai melambaikan tangannya saat mobil Siwon perlahan-lahan melaju meninggalkan halaman rumahnya. Kai lalu kembali masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Sudah aku bilang berapa kali kepadamu huh?! Jangan sok cari muka di hadapan appaku!" Kai reflek memegang dadanya karena kaget.

"Jawab aku Kim Kai bodoh!" seketika keringat dingin mulai bercucuran.

"M-maaf, tapi yang s-satu itu, aku sungguh t-tidak bisa" jawab Kai bergetar. Chanyeol lalu mendekat kearah Kai dan mencengkeram pundaknya erat.

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa huh?!" bentak Chanyeol.

"Chan, kau boleh saja menyuruhku untuk berbuat ini dan itu, namun untuk yang satu ini, aku sungguh tak bisa" jawab Kai sambil menunduk.

"Chanyeol" panggil Kyungsoo pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun menoleh lalu melepaskan cengkeramannya pada pundak Kai.

"Ne yeobo" balas Chanyeol.

"Bisakah kau singkirkan namja itu dari sini? Aku muak kalau harus serumah dengannya" Kyungsoo berucap sambil menuding Kai dengan jari telunjuknya. Chanyeol terdiam. Menyingkirkan Kai dari rumah ini? Itu merupakan hal berat bagi Chanyeol, apalagi si appa sangat menyukai 'istri'nya itu.

Bisa-bisa Chanyeol dibunuh oleh appanya. Namun Kai hanya terdiam sambil menunduk.

"Yeobo, aku tidak bisa" jawab Chanyeol lemas.

"Apa kau bilang? Tidak bisa? Apa jangan-jangan kau mencintai namja itu, baiklah, aku akan pergi dari kehidupanmu"

Kyungsoo bersiap-siap melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi dari rumah ChanKai, sebelum tangan Chanyeol menahannya.

"Jangan pergi baby" ujar Chanyeol memelas. Kyungsoo hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengusir Kai dari sini" ujar Chanyeol yang membuat Kai menganga tak percaya.

"Chan-Chanyeol-ssi" ujar Kai.

"Bisakah kau pergi dari sini?" Tanya Chanyeol, namun pandangannya masih tertuju pada sosok Kyungsoo. Kai perlahan mulai menitikkan air matanya. Kai adalah anak orang kaya, namun kehidupannya tidak membuatnya bahagia, malah membuatnya harus menitikkan air matanya setiap hari.

Chanyeol sudah tahu akan resikonya. Namun demi Kyungsoo, Chanyeol akan melakukan apa saja untuk Kyungsoonya.

"dan jangan pernah mengatakan kalau aku yang mengusirmu!" ujar Chanyeol lagi.

"BAIK KALAU ITU hiks YANG KAU MAU hiks AKU AKAN MELAKUKANNYA! DEMI hiks PARK CHANYEOL NAMJA hiks yang paling kucintai hiks aku hiks akan melakukan semuanya hiks untukmu hiks hiks" suara Kai terdengar mulai melemah. Dengan cepat ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menulis sesuatu di binder. Ia memasukkaan pakaian-pakaiannya ke dalam koper dan uang yang tidak terlalu banyak.

Sebelumnya ia menaruh binder itu di ranjang Chanyeol. Ia masih menangis sesenggukkan. Ia melewati Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk di sofa.

"Chanyeol-ssi, selamat tinggal, dan aku harap, kita tidak akan bertemu untuk selama-lamanya" setelah mengatakan itu, Kai melangkahkan kakinya kembali untuk pergi.

Tiba-tiba hati Chanyeol mencelos ketika Kai mengatakan itu. Chanyeol terus memandangi tubuh Kai yang perlahan-lahan sudah mulai tak terlihat.

"Chan, aku ingin membuat cake dulu untuk kita, kau boleh menunggu di sini atau pun di kamar" Chanyeol mengangguk mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo.

Setelah kepergian Kyungsoo ke dapur, Chanyeol beranjak menuju kamarnya. Ia menemukan selembar binder yang ia yakini pasti itu milik Kai yang sengaja dibuat untuknya. Ia mulai membuka dan membacanya.

_Park Chanyeol_

_Namja yang sangat kucintai_

_Sekaligus_

_Namja yang sudah menghancurkan perasaanku selama setahun belakangan ini_

_Park Chanyeol_

_Namja yang tak memiliki hati_

_Namja yang tega mengusir istrinya sendiri demi namja yang dicintainya_

_Park Chanyeol_

_Namja yang sering menyebutku adalah budaknya_

_Aku sangat mencintainya_

_Chanyeol, aku berusaha untuk tetap bertahan berada di sampingmu, namun kau sendiri yang membuatku harus jauh darimu_

_Aku sadar kalau aku adalah sampah yang mengotori kehidupanmu_

_Yang kau buang sesuka hatimu_

_Park Chanyeol, aku sangat mencintaimu dan aku tidak bisa membencimu_

_Mungkin ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk melupakan sosok dirimu di hatiku_

_Aku terlalu banyak menahan beban sakit yang ada di hatiku dan mungkin saja aku sudah menyerah_

_Aku harap kita tidak akan bertemu lagi_

_Karena jika kita bertemu lagi, mungkin aku akan jatuh cinta kepadamu lagi entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya_

_Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu, maafkan aku untuk hari ini, besok dan mungkin selamanya, karena aku tak bisa mencucikan baju untukmu, membuat sarapan untukmu dan membuat makan malam untukmu_

_Kau boleh saja melupakanku asal kau jangan pernah melupakan hari jadi di mana kita menikah, Chanyeol_

_Aku sangat mencintaimu Park Chanyeol_

_Annyeong_

_Kim Jongin Kai_

**TES**

Tanpa sadar Chanyeol menitikkan aira matanya. Entah apa yang dirasakannya,bukankah ini yang dia inginkan?

"K-kai" ujar Chanyeol bergetar.

"Chanyeol" panggil Kyungsoo tiba-tiba. Chanyeol segera mengahapus air matanya kasar.

"Ne yeobo?" jawab Chanyeol.

"Apakah mantan istrimu itu tidak pernah berbelanja? Kenapa kulkasnya kosong? Padahal 'kan aku ingin membut cake" ujar Kyungsoo cemberut.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita beli saja di super market" Kyungsoo mengangguk antusias. Chanyeol segera menyambar kunci mobilnya.

"Kajja" Kyungsoo mengekor di belakang Chanyeol. Mereka segera masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Chan, aku ingin ke super market yang jauh dari sini, yah hitung-hitung kita sambil jalan-jalan, bagaimana?" pinta Kyungsoo sambil beraegyo. Chanyeol tersenyum dan mencubit pipi Kyungsoo gemas.

"Tentu" jawab Chanyeol.

"Aaaa~~~ gomawo yeobo" Kyungsoo menghambur memeluk Chanyeol.

"Ne" jawab Chanyeol singkat. Chanyeol segera menancap gas mobilnya dan meninggalkan pekarangan rumahnya untuk ke supermarket.

"Chan, kira-kira si Jongin itu kabur kemana yah?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak tahu yeob, mungkin dia pergi ke rumah orang tuanya lalu mengadu" jawab Chanyeol asal.

"Ah dasar namja pengadu!" ujar Kyungsoo sebal.

"Kyung?" panggil Chanyeol pada Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo pun menoleh.

"Ne?" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Kyung, benarkah anak yang sedang kau kandung itu anakku?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Kyungsoo hati-hati.

"Ne ini anakmu, wae?"

"Y-ya bukankah kau baru menjalin hubungan denganku 2 minggu ini, dan kita baru melakukan hubungan intim 3 hari yang lalu dan malam kemarin? Apakah kau benar-benar hamil?" Tanya Chanyeol sedikit curiga.

"Ya! Apa kau tak percaya padaku?!" Chanyeol menelan ludahnya.

"B-bagaima kalau kita periksa ke dokter?" tawar Chanyeol.

"Baik!" Jawab Kyungsoo mantap. Chanyeol melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah sakit milik keluarganya. Kyungsoo masih memasang wajah tenangnya.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan 10 menit dari rumah Chanyeol menuju Park Hospital, mereka akhirnya sampai. Chanyeol segera mencari dokter kandung yang sangat dipercaya oleh eommanya.

"Dokter Lee!" teriak Chanyeol pada Dokter cantik tersebut. Dokter yang dipanggil dokter Leepun menoleh.

"Ahh Tuan, ada apa?" tanyanya ramah. Dokter Lee menoleh kearah kyungsoo yang terlihat malu-malu.

"Dokter,saya minta bantuan anda untuk memeriksakan apakah istri saya positif hamil atau tidak" dokter Lee tersebut sedikit kaget saat Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo adalah istrinya.

"Eung tuan, bukankah istri anda Kim Jongin?" Tanya dokter itu hati-hati.

"Aku sudah bercerai dengannya" dokter Lee kaget untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Kenapa? Padahal 'kan Jongin itu saaaangat baik, dia juga terlihat sangat sabar, yang paling aku suka darinya, dia tersenyum untuk semua orang, aku sangat sedih dengan berita bercerainya tuan dengan Jongin" ujar Dokter Lee sedih.

'Kenapa semua orang memuji Jongin?' Tanya Chanyeol dalam hati.

"Yah ada sedikit masalah di antara kami, dia yang memutuskan untuk bercerai" jawab Chanyeol bohong.

"Ohh ne arraseo, siapa namamu?" Tanya dokter Lee pada Kyungsoo.

"Do Kyungsoo" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo? Nama yang cantik, mari ikut saya, dan anda tuan Park, terserah kau mau ikut atau tidak" Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Aku tunggu di sini saja" Dokter Lee pun mengangguk. Mereka perlahan pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Ahh aku lapar, tapi aku malas untuk makan di kantin, ahh di depan rumah sakit bukankah ada kedai ramen? Lebih baik aku ke sana" Chanyeol berjalan keluar dari rumah sakit menuju kedai ramen yang terletak tepat di depan Park Hospital. Ia menyebrangi jalan. Sebelum sempat Chanyeol masuk ke kedai ramen, ia menemukan Kai sedang bersama Sehun di kedai eskrim. Kebetulan Kai dan Sehun duduk membelakangi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol pun masuk ke dalam kedai eskrim tersebut, lalu memesan satu porsi eskrim. Ia duduk tepat di belakang Kai sambil menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Sehun hiks hiks" Ujar Kai sambil menangis.

"Kai, kumohon berhentilah menangis, untuk apa kau menangisi orang yang sama sekali tak mencintaimu" ujar Sehun sambil mengelus punggung Kai.

"Hun, sekarang aku harus kemana?" Tanya Kai bingung.

"Pulanglah ke rumahmu Kai, bilang ini baik-baik pada orang tuamu" Kai menggeleng.

"Tidak Sehun, bagaimana dengan Chanyeol, pasti mereka akan sangat marah pada Chanyeol"

"Kai, seberapa besarnya cintamu pada Chanyeol huh?! Saat dia bersalah pun kau masih tetap membelanya. Aku sangat salut padamu Kai, kau orang yang sangat baik yang pernah aku temui"

"Sehun, aku tak sebaik itu" Sehun tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kalau kau menginap di rumahku dengan Luhan, sebentar lagi istriku akan melahirkan" Kai memekik girang.

"Benarkah? Gomawo Sehun!" Kai berucap antusias.

"Ne" jawab Sehun.

"Aku sangat suka dengan baby! Menurutku itu sangat menggemaskan! Ah Lulu hyung beruntung sekali bisa memiliki suami yang sangat baik sepertimu Sehun, aku iri! Pasti babynya sangat cantik" Sehun tertawa mendengar ucapan Kai.

"Aku juga ingin memiliki baby, tapi"

"Sudah Kai cukup! Kau boleh saja menganggap baby Lulu adalah babymu, jadi little Sehun memiliki dua eomma" Kai mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Benarkah? Yeeaaay aku akan memiliki baby" ujar Kai heboh.

"Kau sudah selesai 'kan? Kajja kita pulang!" Kai dan Sehun beranjak keluar dari kedai es krim, sebelumnya mereka sudah membayar. Chanyeol juga ikut beranjak pergi dari kedai tersebut. Suasana hati Chanyeol sekarang sedang dongkol. Entahlah apa yang membuatnya jengkel sendiri. Rasa laparnya

Sudah tak dirasakannya lagi.

**DRRT DRRT**

_**Kyungsoo baby is calling**_

"Hallo, baby"

"_Kau di mana huh?"_

"ini aku di depan rumah sakit, aku akan segera ke sana, kau tunggu di tempat yang tadi"

**Tuuuuttt**

Chanyeol memutuskan panggilannya dengan Kyungsoo. Ia lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya lagi yang sempat tertunda.

"Chanyeol!" teriak Kyungsoo pada Chanyeol lalu memeluknya.

"Ne yeobo? Bagaimana hasilnya?"

"Tuan Park, Selamat! Kyungsoo anda positif hamil, usia kandungannya sudah 1 minggu" dokter Lee menjabat tangan Chanyeol sambil mengukir sebuah senyuman, namun ini semua membuat Chanyeol bingung.

"I-iya, terimakasih" dokter Lee mengangguk.

"Baiklah, saya pulang dulu, yeobo, kajja kita pulang" Kyungsoo mengangguk, lalu menggandeng tangan Chanyeol. Mereka berjalan berdampingan.

"Chan, kau tidak bahagia memiliki seorang anak? Ini anakmu Chan" Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Aku bahagia, saaangat bahagia" jawab Chanyeol sambil memaksakan untuk tersenyum.

"Masuklah" perintah Chanyeol pada Kyungsoo. Namja itu hanya mengangguk. Terlintas bayangan Kai muncul di dalam pikirannya. Apakah pernah ia melakukan Kai seperti ini? Jawabannya tidak! Bahkan lebih parahnya, hampir setiap mereka pergi berdua, Chanyeol selalu menyuruhnya turun di tengah jalan dan menyuruhnya menggunakan taxi.

"Chanyeol" Panggil Kyungsoo membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol.

"Ne?"

"Kenapa melamun?"

"Aniya" Chanyeol segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Setelah masuk ke dalam mobilnya, Chanyeol tetap terdiam.

"Ayo jalankan mobilnya" perintah Kyungsoo.

Hamil satu minggu? Dan hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo baru berjalan dua minggu? Yang sangat membuat Chanyeol bingung adalah, padahal mereka baru pertama kali melakukan hubungan intim 3 hari yang lalu.

Chanyeol memijit pelipisnya karena pusing yang menderanya.

.

.

.

.

.

_**To be continued**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Because It's You Chap 4**

**Author: rizkaapamungkas**

**Main Casts: Park Chanyeol, Kim (Park) Jongin, Do Kyungsoo**

**Choi (Park) Siwon as Chanyeol appa**

**Cho (Park) Kyuhyun as Chanyeol eomma**

**Pair: ChanKai Slight ChanSoo**

**Chanyeol x Kai**

**Chanyeol x Kyungsoo**

**Genre: Romance, Marriage Life, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated: T**

**Length: Chaptered**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**PREV CHAP**_

"_Masuklah" perintah Chanyeol pada Kyungsoo. Namja itu hanya mengangguk. Terlintas bayangan Kai muncul di dalam pikirannya. Apakah pernah ia melakukan Kai seperti ini? Jawabannya tidak! Bahkan lebih parahnya, hampir setiap mereka pergi berdua, Chanyeol selalu menyuruhnya turun di tengah jalan dan menyuruhnya menggunakan taxi._

"_Chanyeol" Panggil Kyungsoo membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol._

"_Ne?"_

"_Kenapa melamun?"_

"_Aniya" Chanyeol segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya._

_Setelah masuk ke dalam mobilnya, Chanyeol tetap terdiam._

"_Ayo jalankan mobilnya" perintah Kyungsoo._

_Hamil satu minggu? Dan hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo baru berjalan dua minggu? Yang sangat membuat Chanyeol bingung adalah, padahal mereka baru pertama kali melakukan hubungan intim 3 hari yang lalu._

_Chanyeol memijit pelipisnya karena pusing yang menderanya._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**CHAPTER 4**

**Oo HAPPY READING oO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AUTHOR POV**

Chanyeol akhirnya melajukan mobilnya kembali untuk ke supermarket.

"Ahh Chanyeol, aku sangat bahagia" ujar Kyungsoo sambil mengelus elus perutnya. Chanyeol hanya menatapnya datar. Ia lalu menepikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan yang sepi.

"Kyungsoo" panggilnya dengan suara berat khasnya.

Kyungsoo menoleh dengan senyumannya yang masih tetap mengembang. Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Kyungsoo! Aku ingin kau menjawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur!" ujar Chanyeol garang membuat Kyungsoo ketakutan.

"Siapa ayah dari anak yang sedang kau kandung?!" Kyungsoo terlihat gelagapan untuk menjawab.

"Jawab Kyungsoo!" perintah Chanyeol untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"I-ini jelas anakmu Chan" jawab Kyungsoo terbata. Chanyeol semakin geram dengan Kyungsoo.

"Kau mau mencoba menipuku huh?!"

Kyungsoo dengan cepat memegang tangan Chanyeol dengan erat. Lalu menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali dengan cepat.

"Tidak Chanyeol! Aku tak menipumu! I-ini benar-benar a-anakmu hiks" ujar Kyungsoo terdengar semakin melemah dan diakhiri dengan isakan.

Chanyeol menghempaskan tangan Kyungsoo dengan kasar.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh atau apa huh?! Bukankah pertama kali kita melakukan hubungan intin 3 hari yang lalu?!" Tanya Chanyeol pada Kyungsoo tanpa melihat kearahnya. Kyungsooo terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol.' Tidak! Chanyeol tidak boleh meninggalkanku begitu saja!' batin Kyungsoo takut.

Kyungsooo menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam.

"Chan, apa kau tak ingat saat pertama kali kita jadian? Di bar itu?" pertanyaaan Kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dari hiruk pikuk kota Seoul ke arah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo kembali menarik nafasnya lalu mengeluarkannya secara perlahan.

"saat itu keadaanmu sedang mabuk, aku tak tega membiarkanmu tertidur di lantai bar setelah kejadian kau menyatakan cinta kepadaku, akhirnya aku memesan satu kamar untuk kita berdua, tanpa aku duga, kau malah meniduriku, kau melakukannya dalam keadaan tidak sadar Chan, aku terus-terusan menangis saat kau melakukannya dengan kasar. Namun setelah kau orgasme,

kau dengan seeenaknya langsung tertidur begitu saja tanpa mengkhawatirkan keadaanku, aku lalu memakaikan celanamu agar esok hari kau tidak menanyakan hal macam-macam padaku, aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri atas kejadian yang di bar agar aku tak membitahu kepada orang lain ataupun dirimu, lalu setelah memakaikan celanamu,

aku segera menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diriku. Maafkan aku baru memberitahumu sekarang, saat itu aku sangat takut kalau kau akan meninggalkanku" ujar Kyungsoo panjang lebar sambil menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan sendunya.

"Sekarang apakah kau percaya kalau ini adalah anakmu?"

Chanyeol tak menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo,dia malah memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat sambil melantunkan kata maaf berkali kali.

"Mianhae Kyungsoo-a jeongmal mianhae baby" Kyungsoo menagngguk.

"Ne, aku memaafkanmu Chan" ujar Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum manis kearah Chanyeol.

"Sekarang kita ke super market!" ujar Chanyeol dan dibalas anggukan antusias dari Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

…**..# Oo because it's you Oo #...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HunKai Side**

Kai turun dari mobil Sehun membawa beberapa belanjaan.

"Sini biar aku yang membawanya" Sehun mengambil alih belanjaan dari tangan Kai.

"Aku duluan yah" Kai segera berlari masuk ke dalam rumah Sehun.

"Luhan gege~ aku kemari~" teriak Kai dan menggema di seluruh penjuru ruangan.

"K-kai hiks"

"Gege!" Kai lalu menghamnpiri Luhan yang sedang memegangi perutnya, terlihat dari wajahnya yang sedang menahan sakit.

"Gege! Kau kenapa hiks?!" Kai ikut-ikutan menangis melihat Luhan yang sedang menangis pilu.

"SEHUN! LUHAN GEGE HIKS!" Sehun yang mendengar teriakan dari Kai segera mengahampiri Kai yang sedang memeluk Luhan.

"DIA MAU MELAHIRKAN, HUN!" Kai berucap setelah dirinya melihat air ketuban yang berasal dari selangkangan Luhan.

Sehun panik sekarang! dengan cepat ia menggendong Luhan ala bridal style menuju mobilnya.

"Kai! ayo kita ke rumah sakit!" Kai mengangguk.

"Hunnie, i-ini sangat s-sakit hiks" Sehun hanya melontarkan kata-kata penenang untuk Luhan.

"Lulu bertahanlah" kini giliran Kai yang berucap.

"Kai cepat kau masuk!"

"Ne!"

Kai segera mendudukkan dirinya di jok paling belakang, setelahnya Sehun membaringkan Luhan di jok belakang, dengan kepala yang bertumpu di atas paha Kai. Kai menggenggam tangan Luhan erat namun tetap terasa lembut.

"Gege bertahanlah, aku yakin, gege adalah orang yang kuat" Luhan hanya mengangguk, bahkan hanya untuk mengucap satu kata pun terasa begitu sulit. Sehun segera melajukan mobilnya ke rumah sakit terdekat. Terlihat raut mukanya yang sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Luhan. Kai membelalakkan matanya karena Sehun membawanya ke rumah sakit Park Hospital.

'Ya Tuhan~ ini bagaimana? Aku takut kalau kalau ada eomma Chanyeol di sana' Kai menggigit bibirnya takut. Sehun memarkir mobilnya sembarangan. Ia lalu menggendong Luhn ala bridal lagi. Kai hanya mengekor di belakang Sehun.

"Suster! Tolong, istri saya mau melahirkan!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

…**..#Oo Because It's You Oo#...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chansoo Side**

"Chan, kapan kau akan menikahiku?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada Chanyeol setelah mereka berbelanja. Chanyeol tampak berfikir.

"Apa kau siap jika hari ini kita ke rumah orang tuaku?" Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Aku akan selalu siap, Chan" Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kita ke rumahku, sekarang" setelah itu Chanyeol menancap gas mobilnya untuk menuju ke rumah orang tuanya.

"Chan, tapi aku takut dengan appamu, aku takut dikatai jalang lagi" ujar Kyungsoo bergetar. Chanyeol memegang tangan kiri Kyungsoo untuk meyakinkannya.

"Aku yakin, eomma tidak akan marah, dia orang yang baik" Yah chanyeol berbohong. Eommanya itu sangat menyayangi Kai seperti anak kandungnya sendiri. Chanyeol sudah siap dengan tamparan dari eommanya. Ia sudah sangat siap. Walau bagaimanapun, Chanyeollah pihak yang bersalah, karena ia telah memperkosa Kyungsoo dalam keadaan tidak sadar.

Setelah selang 20 menit, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo pun sudah sampai di kediaman rumah orang tua Chanyeol.

"Ayo turun" perintah Chanyeol dengan lembut. Kyungsooo mengangguk. Setelah mereka turun dari mobil Chanyeol, Chanyeol segera memegang tangan Kyungsoo agar membuatnya tidak gugup.

Belum apa-apa, di depan rumhnya sudah ada Park Siwon yang sedang menikmati segelas smoothies yang sedang menatap keduanya dengan tajam.

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo berjalan sambil menunduk.

"Mau apa kalian berdua kemari huh?!" Tanya Siwon sinis.

Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Kyungsoo.

"A-appa, kami ingin menemui eomma" ujar Chanyeol masih menunduk.

"Untuk apa kau menanyakan keberadaan eommmu huh?!" Tanya Siwon sambil berteriak.

"Appa kumohon, beritahu aku di mana eomma berada?" pinta Chanyeol memelas.

"Untuk apa kau menanyakan hal yang kau sendiri bahkan sudah sangat tahu" setelah mengatakan itu, Siwon pergi masuk.

"Eommaku di rumah sakit" ujar Chanyeol pada Kyungsoo.

"Apa ibumu seorang dokter?" Tanya Kyungsoo penasaran, Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau tahu Park Hospital 'kan?" Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Itu adalah rumah sakit milik keluargaku" jawaban Chanyeol membuat Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya. 'ternyata Chanyeol sangat kaya, ah beruntung sekali aku akan menikah dengan anak orang kaya seperti Chanyeol' batin Kyungsoo sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Kita harus ke rumah sakit lagi Kyung, untuk menemui eommaku" Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk. Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo pun kembali ke dalam mobil untuk menuju ke Park Hospital.

**.**

**.**

**.**

…**..#Oo Because It's You oO#...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HunKai**

"Hun sudahlah, aku yakin Lulu gege baik-baik saja, bukankah ia seseorang yang kuat?" ujar Kai sambil mengusap punggung Sehun dengan lembut untuk memberinya ketenangan.

"Aku takut dia kenapa-napa, aku takut kehilangannya" ujarnya bergetar. Kai menarik bibirnya untuk tersenyum.

"Hei Oh Sehun! Kau berkata seakan-akan Lulu gege akan pergi meninggalkanmu saja! Aku yakin dia baik-baik saja" ujar Kai. sehun tanpa sadar menitikkan air matanya.

"Kenapa kau menangis, Hunnie?" Tanya Kai khawatir. Sehun segera menghapus air matanya dengan kasar.

"Aniya, aku baik-baik saja" jawabnya sambil tersenyum kearah Kai.

"Kai?" Kai menoleh kearah sumber suara yang memanggilnya. Ia tak bisa bergerak, seakan-akan tubuhnya terkunci.

"E-eomma" jawab Kai bergetar.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini? Bukankah kau sangat membenci rumah sakit? Dan di mana Chanyeol? Apa dia tak pergi bersamamu?" Tanya eomma Chanyeol bertubi-tubi. Kai bingung mau menjawab yang mana dulu.

"Aku hanya menemani Sehun karena istrinya sedang di rawat di sini, ia akan melahirkan. Aku tak pergi bersama Chanyeol, eomma" jawab Kai setenang mungkin.

Kai ingin sekali pergi dari sini, ia takut ditanyai berbagai macam pertanyaan oleh Kyuhyun eomma.

**KLEK**

Semua orang menoleh kearah dokter Lee yang baru saja keluar dari ruang operasi.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan istri saya? Dia baik-baik saja 'kan?" Tanya Sehun kepada dokter Lee tersebut.

"I-istri anda b-baik-baik saja" jawab dokter Lee ragu.

"Oh iya, selamat tuan Oh, bayi anda perempuan, dia sangat sehat"

dokter Lee itu menjabat tangan Sehun untuk memberinya ucapan selamat sambil menyunggingkan senyuman yang terkesan…..terpaksa?

"Kamshahamnida dok, apakah saya bisa menemuinya?"

"Nanti dulu tuan, istri anda akan segera dipindahkan ke ruang inap"

"Baiklah" jawab Sehun.

"Kai, ahjuma, aku mau pergi ke toilet dulu" Kai dan Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Kai, kenapa menangis?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Kai, Kai hanya menggeleng.

"Aku sangat bahagia eomma, karena sebentar lagi aku akan mengggendong baby"Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Apa kau sedang hamil Kai?" Kai mendelik tak percaya dengan pertanyaan eommanya.

"Aniya eomma, maksudku, Sehun bersedia agar aku menganggap baby mereka sebagai bebyku sendiri"

Jawab Kai sambil tersenyum lebar. Kyuhyun lalu memeluk Kai dengan erat.

"Jonginnie, apakah kau sangat menginginkan baby?" Kai hanya mengangguk.

"Eomma akan mengizinkan kau dan Chanyeol mengadopsi anak dari panti asuhan" Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya. Kai hanya menggeleng.

"Wae?"

"Tidak eomma, cukup baby Sehun, aku sudah sangat bahagia" ujarnya sedih. Kyuhyun tahu sekali dengan apa yang sedang dirasakan menantu tercintanya ini.

"EOMMA!" Teriak seseorang dan itu adalah Chanyeol. Kyuhyun meoleh kearah sumber suara.

"Chanyeol" gumamnya. Kai kembali menunduk.

"Eomma, aku pergi dulu, annyeong" tanpa mendapat izin dari Kyuhyun, Kai pergi dengan cara berlari.

"Siapa namja yang sedang bersamamu?" Tanya Kyuhyun sinis.

"Eomma, bisakah kita pulang sebentar? Aku mohon eomma, ini sangat penting"

ujar Chanyeol lagi-lagi sambil memelas.

"Hal penting apa huh?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Eomma aku mohon eomma"

"Baiklah" jawabnya akhirnya.

"Kita pakai mobil aku saja" setelah Chanyeol mengatakan itu, mereka segera menuju parkiran. Chanyeol tak sengaja melihat Kai yang sedang menangis. Hatinya sakit melihat seseorang yang masih menyandang status sebagai istrinya sedang menangis pilu.

Kyungsoo merasa bahwa keluarga Chanyeol sangat tidak menyukai dirinya. Akhirnya Kyungsoo memilih duduk di belakang.

"Ah eomma, perkenalkan, dia Do Kyungsoo" ujar Chanyeol memecah keheningan.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Kyungsoo?" Tanya eommanya tanpa menoleh kearah Chanyeol.

"Eung… eomma, aku ingin fokus menyetir saja, kalau eomma ingin bertanya nanti saja setelah kita sampai di rumah" Kyuhyun hanya menatap Chanyeol dengan curiga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

…**.. #Oo Because It's You Oo# …..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kai segera menuju ruang inap di mana Luhan berada. Sebelumnya ia sudah diberitahu oleh Sehun di mana ruangan itu.

"Jongin, Lulu ingin mengatakan sesuatu untukmu, kupikir ini sangat penting" ujar Sehun kepada Kai.

"Ne Sehun! Aku akan menemuinya, aku masuk dulu" Sehun hanya mengangguk.

**KLEK**

Pintu ruangan di buka oleh Kai, terlihatlah Luhan yang sedang berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit.

"Gege" panggil Kai pada Luhan setelah ia menutup pintu ruangan.

"Jonginnie!" balas Luhan.

Kai tak menghampiri Luhan lebih dulu, melainkan babynya.

"Hai little Sehun!" ujarnya ceria melihat baby cantik dari pasangan Luhan dan Sehun.

"ahh siapa namamu huh?" Tanya Kai yang pasti tidak akan dijawab oleh si baby. Bahkan baby itu sedang tertidur.

"Hei Jonginnie! Baby itu sedang tidur pabbo!" ujar Luhan yang membuat Kai menoleh kearahnya, namun ia kembali menatapi si baby itu.

"Hai baby Sehunnie! Bolehkah aku menganggapmu babyku?"

"Tentu boleh" jawab Luhan.

"Yak gege!" balas Kai cemberut.

"Kai, kemarilah" perintah Luhan lembut.

"Ne" Kai pun lalu menghampiri Luhan. Tiba-tiba Luhan memeluk Kai dengan erat.

"Jongin hiks hiks" Kai hanya bingung sendiri ketika Luhan mulai terisak.

"Ya gege, kenapa menangis?" tanya Kai khawatir. Luhan lalu melepaskan pelukannya dari Kai.

"Menurutmu apakah keluarga kecilku ini terlihat sangat bahagia di matamu?" Kai mengangggukkan kepalanya bersemangat.

"Kenapa gege menanyakan itu?" Tanya Kai bingung.

"Menurut gege, keluarga gege tidak sebahagia yang kau lihat" Kai semakin bingung dengan perkataan yang keluar dari mulut gege terimutnya itu.

"Kenapa gege berfikiran seperti itu, apakah Sehunnie tidak mencintaimu?" Tanya Kai. luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Tidak! Bahkan Sehun sangat sangat mencintai gege, tapi Kai hiks hiks"

.

.

.

.

.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Because It's You Chap 5**

**Author: rizkaapamungkas**

**Main Casts: Park Chanyeol, Kim (Park) Jongin, Do Kyungsoo**

**Choi (Park) Siwon as Chanyeol appa**

**Cho (Park) Kyuhyun as Chanyeol eomma**

**Pair: ChanKai Slight ChanSoo**

**Chanyeol x Kai**

**Chanyeol x Kyungsoo**

**Genre: Romance, Marriage Life, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated: T**

**Length: Chaptered**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_PREV CHAP_

"_Yak gege!" balas Kai cemberut._

"_Kai, kemarilah" perintah Luhan lembut._

"_Ne" Kai pun lalu menghampiri Luhan. Tiba-tiba Luhan memeluk Kai dengan erat._

"_Jongin hiks hiks" Kai hanya bingung sendiri ketika Luhan mulai terisak._

"_Ya gege, kenapa menangis?" tanya Kai khawatir. Luhan lalu melepaskan pelukannya dari Kai._

"_Menurutmu apakah keluarga kecilku ini terlihat sangat bahagia di matamu?" Kai mengangggukkan kepalanya bersemangat._

"_Kenapa gege menanyakan itu?" Tanya Kai bingung._

"_Menurut gege, keluarga gege tidak sebahagia yang kau lihat" Kai semakin bingung dengan perkataan yang keluar dari mulut gege terimutnya itu._

"_Kenapa gege berfikiran seperti itu, apakah Sehunnie tidak mencintaimu?" Tanya Kai. luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat._

"_Tidak! Bahkan Sehun sangat sangat mencintai gege, tapi Kai hiks hiks"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Chapter 5**

"Tapi kenapa gege?!" Tanya Kai penasaran. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Gege! Kumohon beritahu aku!" ujar Kai mendesak Luhan. Luhan tetap menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah jika gege tidak mau memberitahuku, aku tak apa" balas Kai dan diakhiri dengan helaan nafasnya.

"Jongin, sungguh, gege tidak bermaksud tak ingin memeberitahumu, tapi menurut gege, ini belum waktunya" ujar Luhan sedih.

"aku akan menunggu saat waktu itu tiba, aku akan menunggunya, gege" Luhan mengangguk. Kai kemudian menghampiri ranjang bayi.

"Hai, namamu siapa huh?" Tanya Kai pada bayi Luhan dan Sehun.

"Eung, Ge, apa orang tua Sehun dan kau belum kemari menjengukmu?" Luhan menggeleng.

"Kau tahu sendiri 'kan kalau orang tuaku tinggal di China?" Kai mengangguk.

"Sebentar lagi mereka datang, Sehun sedang menjemputnya di bandara"

"Lalu orang tua Sehun?"

"Mereka akan datang malam ini, bukankah sekarang orang tua Sehun sedang berada di Hongkong?" Kai menepuk jidatnya pelan.

"Ah iya ge, aku lupa hehe" jawab Kai sambil nyengir.

**KLEK**

Pintu terbuka dan membuat Kai dan Luhan memekik girang. Eomma Luhan adalah asli orang Korea.

"Eomma"

"Eommonim" teriak Kai dan Luhan secara bersamaan.

"Ah anakku, eh ada Jongin juga, annyeong Jonginnie" sapa eomma Luhan ramah.

"Nado annyeong eommonim" eomma Luhan mengangguk dan menghampiri Luhan lalu memeluknya.

"Eomma merindukanmu, sayang" Luhan balas memeluk eommanya.

"Luhan juga sangat merindukan eomma" eommanya pun melepas pelukannya dan beralih ke ranjang baby.

"Hai cucuku, siapa namamu?"

"Namanya Oh Sehan hahaha" balas Kai.

"Yak Jongin! jangan memberi nama yang konyol!" ujar Luhan cemberut.

"Konyol bagaimana huh? Ini bagus Gege, Oh Sehun, Oh Luhan dan Oh Sehan" jawab Kai sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Eomma setuju dengan Jongin"

"Eh eomma, di mana Sehun dan Appa?" Tanya Luhan bingung, karena semenjak eommanya datang, sang appa dan Sehun tidak bersama eommanya.

"Mereka sedang membeli makanan" Luhan meresponnya hanya dengan 'oh'.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**### ^^^ Because It's You ^^^ ###**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol, Kyungsoo dan Kyuhyun eomma sudah sampai di kediaman Keluarga Park. Mereka turun dan berjalan menuju dalam. Kyungsoo hanya mengekor di belakang Chanyeol dan Kyuhyun. Mereka duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Cepat katakan apa tujuanmu menemui eomma, dan kenapa bukan Jongin yang bersamamu, melainkan namja ini?" Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya kasar, eommanya berucap sangat kasar kepadanya.

"Eomma sebenarnya kami kemari karena-"

"Untuk apa kau kembali kemari dan membawa namja jalang ini?" ucapan Chanyeol terpotong, saat tiba-tiba Siwon datang. Kyuhyun yang bingung sendiri pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertanya kepada anaknya secara langsung.

"Chanyeol, sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Eom-eomma, apa kau mengizinkanku untuk menikahi namja di sampingku ini? Dia sedang mengandung anakku"

**PLAK**

Kyuhyun menampar pipi Chanyeol dengan kerasnya. Tiba-tiba air matanya turun dengan derasnya.

"Apa yang kau hiks katakan huh?!" Siwon segera menghampiri Kyuhyun dan memeluknya sayang.

"Bukankah dulu hiks saat kau kecil kau hiks pernah berjanji kepada eomma hiks bahwa kau tidak akan pernah hiks membuat eomma sedih bahkan hiks menangis? Apa kau sudah hiks lupa dengan semuanya?"

Sungguh Chanyeol ingin sekali menjedotkan kepalanya ke dinding.

"Eomma, tapi eomma" Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan Siwon dan menghapus air matanya dengan sangat kasar.

"Baik, eomma akan merestui hubungan kalian" senyum lebar terpatri di wajah Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo.

Sejak tadi Kyungsoo hanya menunduk ke bawah. Siwon menganga tak percaya dengan ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"Eomma, jeongmal gomawo" ujar Chanyeol.

"Tapi-" Kyuhyun sengaja menjeda ucapannya.

Kyuhyun membuka dompetnya dan mengambil beberapa uang.

"Jika kau masih saja ingin menikahi namja ini, kau bukan lagi bagian dari keluarga appa dan eomma, EOMMA AKAN MENCABUT SELURUH FASILITAS MU PARK CHANYEOL, KAU SUDAH TERLALU MENYAKITI HATI EOMMA HIKS DALAM-DALAM, SEKARANG HIKS PERGILAH DARI KEHIDUPAN EOMMA DAN APPA, BAWALAH UANG INI"

kyuhyun melempar beberapa uang yang kalau dihitung sangat banyak ke wajah Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo.

"Eomma-" ucapan Chanyeol terpotong.

"Apa? Kau sudah sangat keterlaluan terhadap eomma! Kau menyakiti hati eomma Chan! Kau memalukan appa dan eomma! Kau membuat appa dan eomma sangat malu kepada orang tua Kai jika mereka mengatahui tentang ini! Eomma merasa sangat bersalah kepada Kai, namja sebaik dia harus memiliki suami sejahat dirimu! Pergi jauh-jauh dari kami hiks hiks Park Chanyeol, pergi!"

Tanpa sadar Chanyeol menitikkan air matanya. Kyungsoo yang melihatnya memeluk tubuh Chanyeol.

"Dan kau namja jalang! Aku titip anakku padamu! Selamat menikmati hidupmu, anakku! Sekarang pergilah!" Chanyeol masih terdiam di tempat tidak mau beranjak.

"Kenapa huh? Kenapa kau masih diam! Cepat pergi brengsek!"

bentak Siwon, ia benar-benar marah pada Chanyeol. Anaknya benar-benar sangat brengsek menurutnya. Karena Chanyeol sama sekali tidak beranjak dari tempatnya, akhirnya Siwon memanggil Lee ahjussi untuk menyeret Chanyeol agar keluar. Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo pun akhirnya keluar.

"Yeobo hiks hiks" Kyuhyun masih tetap menangis di pelukan Siwon.

"Ini bagaimana? Apa yang harus kita katakan pada orang tua Jongin?" ujar Kyuhyun frustasi.

"Dan apakah Kai sudah mengetahui tentang ini?" lanjut Kyuhyun, Siwon hanya mengangguk. Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya.

"Kita harus mencari Kai sekarang! tadi aku melihatnya di rumah sakit, siapa tahu dia sudah pulang ke rumah" Siwon dengan cepat mengambil kunci mobilnya dan menyeret Kyuhyun untuk masuk ke dalam Mobil. Siwon menancap gas mobilnya menuju kediaman pasangan Chanyeol dan Kai.

***SKIP TIME***

Selang setengah jam mereka pun sampai di rumah Chanyeol dan Kai.

"Ayo kita masuk" ajak Siwon, Kyuhyun hanya mengikutinya dari belakang. Mereka membuka pintu rumah ChanKai tanpa memencet bel.

"Kemana perginya Chanyeol dan Namja jalang itu?" Tanya Siwon bingung.

"Yeobo, kenapa kau menyebutnya namja jalang?" Tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Istriku yang manis, dia memang cocok disebut namja jalang, dia bahkan pernah bersetubuh dengan Chanyeol, memikirkannya saja membuatku muak" mata Kyuhyun membulat sempurna mendengar pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut suami tercintanya.

"Mwoya? Bersetubuh?" Tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya.

"Iya, katanya si namja jalang itu sedang mengandung anak Chanyeol, bukankah tadi kau mendengar pernyataan dari Chanyeol bahwa namja jalang itu sedang hamil anaknya"Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya lalu menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali.

"Tuhan~ sesakit apakah saat Jongin mengetahui ini? Tapi kenapa anak itu tak meberitahukannya kepada kita? Dia memang namja yang sangat baik, aku menyesal karena telah merestui Jongin dan Chanyeol untuk menikah" entah untuk keberapa kalinya Kyuhyun menitikkan air matanya.

"Rumah ini? Kenapa sangat sepi?" Kyuhyun berjalan memasuki kamar Jongin.

Ia melihat buku diary milik Jongin. ia yang penasaran pun memutuskan membukanya lalu membacanya. Namun buku diary itu masih kosong, kecuali halaman paling belakang.

'_Hari ini aku diusir suamiku sendiri, Park Chanyeol' _Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang membacnya mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat.

"J-jongin? jadi selama mereka menikah, mereka tidur terpisah?" ujar Kyuhyun bergetar. Ia melirik ke seluruh penjuru kamar. Benar! Tidak ada apa pun selain kasur dan lemari. Kyuhyun membuka lemari yang ada di kamar Kai.

**KLEK**

Kosong.

Kyuhyun kembali menangis.

"Chagi-a, kajja kita ke rumah sakit, kita pastikan Kai masih di sana, bukankah kata kau teman Kai yang bernama Luhan sedang dirawat di sana?" Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Kajja"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**### ^^^ Because It's You ^^^ ###**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Waah Jonginnie, kau masih tetap manis seperti yang terakhir kali eommonim meihatmu" ujar Eomma Luhan membut Kai terkekeh.

"Bagaimana kehidupanmu bersama Chanyeol, masih baik-baik saja 'kan?"

"Ne eommonim, kami masih baik-baik saja" jawab Kai bohong. Sejujurnya Kai tidak enak telah membohongi eomma Luhan, tapi menurutnya itulah yang terbaik.

"Eh Jonginnie" teriak dokter Lee yang sudah sangat mengenal Kai. dokter Lee tersebut menghampiri Kai.

"Ne, ada apa nuna?" balas Kai.

"Tuan Park dan Nyonya Park mencarimu"

**DEG DEG**

"Mereka menunggumu di tempat parkir, kesanalah, nyonya Park dalam keadaan sedang menangis" ujar dokter Lee.

'Ini pasti telah terjadi sesuatu' batin Kai takut.

"Jonginnie, kesanalah, mereka menunggumu" perintah eomma Luhan dengan lembut.

"Tapi eommonim, apa kau tak apa ku tinggal sendiri?" eomma Luhan mengangguk meyakinkan.

"Pergilah" Kai mengangguk dan berpamitan kepada Eomma Luhan dan dokter Lee. Kai segera menuju parkiran. Ia celingak celinguk mencari keberadaan mertuanya.

"JONGIN!" teriak Siwon kepada Kai. kai segera menolehkan kepalanya kearah sumber suara.

Dengan cepat ia menghampiri mertuanya.

"Eomma kau kenapa?" Tanya Kai khawatir.

"Kai, ayo masuk dulu"Kai hanya menurut. Ia duduk di jok paling belakang. Siwon segera menancap gas mobilnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**### ^^^ Because It's You ^^^ ###**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Chanyeol ini bagaimana?" ujar Kyungsoo frustasi.

"Entahlah" jawab Chanyeol seadanya.

'Kai, aku merindukanmu, sampai sampai aku ingin menangis' ujar hanyeol dalam hati. Matanya ia pajamkan erat-erat.

"Sebenarnya kau berniat menikahiku atau tidak sih?!" bentak Kyungsoo.

"Kau pikir ini mudah untuk menikahimu huh?! Aku bahkan sudah tidak menjadi anak dari appa dan eommaku! Aku ingin bertemu dengan orang tuamu Kyungsoo! Jangan membuatku curiga kepadamu!" Kyungsoo seketika terdiam.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan orangtuamu" ulang Chanyeol.

"Eungh aku sudah tak memiliki orang tua, Chan" jawab Kyungsoo lirih.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Chanyeol memastikan. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita pulang" Kyungsoo mengangguk lagi.

Mereka berjalan berdampingan menuju mobil Chanyeol. Mereka berdua segera masuk.

"Chan, apa orang tuamu tak meminta mobil ini?" Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Wae?"

"Ini adalah mobil resmi milikku,sebenarnya mobil ini adalah hadiah saat aku dan Kai menikah"

Jawaban Chanyeol membuat Kyungsoo mendelik tak suka.

"Kenapa? Kau tak suka?" Tanya Chanyeol karena perubahan yang ditujukan dari raut wajah Kyungsoo.

"Aniya" jawab Kyungsoo bohong.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Kyung" ujar Chanyeol menatap dalam manik mata Kyungsoo.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Chan" jawab Kyungsooo sambil tersenyum manis kearah Chanyeol.

"Tapi, maafkan aku Kyung, aku tidak bisa menikahimu, aku tak ingin kehilangan keluargaku dan juga K-kai" ucapan Chanyeol membuat Kyungsoo mendelik tak percaya.

"Mwo? Apa katamu? Lalu mau aku apakan anak ini Chan?" Tanya Kyungsoo berapi-api.

Chanyeol menangis, dan ini baru pertama kalinya Kyungsoo melihat Chanyeol menitikkkan air matanya.

"Kenapa kau tak mencegahku saat aku akan memperkosamu huh? Kenapa? Jawab aku Kyungsoo!"

"Brengsek kau Chan! Seandainya saja saat itu kau tak memperkosaku! Aku juga akan tetap hamil, karena kita pernah melakukan hubungan intim, dan parahnya lagi aku memiliki rahim Chan!"

'tidak! Kebohongan ini tidak boleh sampai berakhir! Aku menginginkan Chanyeol!' ujar Kyungsoo dalam hati.

"Ini memang salahku" jawab Chanyeol lemas.

"Tapi sungguh! Aku tak memiliki ide sama sekali untuk melangsungkan pernikahan kita, apalagi jika keluarga dari Jongin mengetahui semua ini, aku ARRGHH!" lanjut Chanyeol.

"Kau bisa saja melangsungkan pernikahan kita secara diam-diam" usul Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak memiliki uang yang cukup Kyung, kau tahu sendiri 'kan semua fasilitasku sudah dimbil alih oleh eomma?! Dan sekarang aku pengangguran!" ucap Chanyeol sedikit berteriak.

"Kita pikirkan saja di rumah, ayo jalankan mobilnya" perintah Kyungsoo dengan kesal. Chanyeol hanya menurutinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**### ^^^ Because It's You ^^^ ###**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jongin, eomma mohon, beritahu semuanya tentang kehidupanmu saat bersama Chanyeol" pinta Kyuhyun sambil memelas.

"Aku dan Chanyeol baik-baik saja, eomma" jawab Kai sambil sedikit menyunggingkan senyumannya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan membohongi kami, Jongin?"

**DEG DEG**

'Aduh, apa mereka sudah mengetahui semuanya?' batin Kai takut.

"Apakah pernah Chanyeol 'memasuki'mu? Jawab dengan jujur Jongin, jangan mengecewakan appa dan eomma" Kai menggigiti bibirnya karena takut. Ia sangat takut sekarang.

Dengan pelan ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sudah kuduga" ujar Kyuhyun lemas. Kyuhyun mulai menitikkan air matanya lagi.

"Eomma, gwaenchana?" Tanya Kai khawatir.

"Gwaenchana, maafkanChanyeol ne?"

"Eomma, untuk apa? Bahkan Chanyeol tak memiliki kesalahan kepadaku, justru aku yang memiliki banyak kesalahan terhadapnya. Mungkin kalau saja dulu kami tidak menikah, mungkin tidak seperti ini kejadiannya, mungkin" Kyuhyun dan Siwon tersenyum mendengar pernyataan dari Kai.

"Eomma juga sangat menyesali Karena telah menjodohkan kalian, kau yang sangat baik hati dan Chanyeol yang sangat keterlaluan brengseknya" Kai menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Chanyeol tidak brengsek, eomma"

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus membelanya?" cibir Siwon dan diangguki Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau menyesal menikah dengan Chanyeol?" Kai menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Mwoya? Kenapa kau tidak menyesal Jongin?" Tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya.

"Karena aku mencintainya" jawab Kai mantap. Kyuhyun menghampiri Kai lalu memeluknya.

"Apa kejadian yang paling menyakitkan saat kau masih bersama dengan Chanyeol?"

Tanya Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

"Tidak ada, eomma" elak Kai.

"Jebal ceritakan pada appa dan eomma" pinta Kyuhyun dengan memelas. Kai menghela nafasnya.

"Tapi appa dan eomma harus janji, setelah aku memberitahu ini kepada kalian, kalian tidak akan membenci Chanyeol" Siwon dan Kyuhyun saling berpandangan memberikan kode satu sama lain.

"Ya kami janji"

"Kejadian yang menurutku sangat menyakiti hatiku adalah saat-" Kai menjeda ucapannya.

.

.

.

.

.

_TO BE CONTINUED_

_**Fiuhhh~~ akhirnya selese juga. Oh iya, ff ini tidak akan lama lagi END kok. Maafkan atas keterlambatan author yah, banyak sekali tugas sekolah yang numpuk. Plis lah hargain author. Cukup review kok apa susahnya. Buat yang udah review terimakasih yaa^^ laf yu~~~**_

**BIG THANKS TO**

**Garfie, GaemCloud347, k1mut, B'tari Sekar Nastiti, M Aldianor Alvon Kpopers II238, Lee Shikuni, Mutiara Park, milodingin, cute, ny KIM, , ChanKai Love, Guest, nadia, KaiNieris, melizwufan, askasufa, , , xxchancimit, gomiyehet, teleporters01, winter park chanChan, sayakanoicinoe, BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim, Mizukami Sakura-chan, , Kamong Jjong, exo, miszshanty05, , gmyhet, kihae forever, inner, bapexo, lordcamui, Jeremmy Kim, .3, TaeKai, redfly, parkminoz, dims, kapel, ling-ling pandabear, alkoheol, afranabilah19, .5, , asmayae, Kim Dihyun, ayumKim, , leon, korisu, M, miyuk, , Bocah Lanang, sayangsemuamembersuju, HoMin 'EL, eviaquariusgirl, FFnyaKapel, Callysta Park, nofiyanti nita elf, ZeeKai, **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review lagi yup~~**


End file.
